What was that?
by SVUAddict
Summary: Dawn-centric. Dawn is feeling ignored. What happens when someone starts to pay attention to her. Implied Femslash so if you don’t like that kind of story don’t read.
1. Prologue

Title: What was that?

Disclaimer: I did not create nor do I own any characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only own the storyline and the characters I create. I make no profit off this story except my excitement at being able to play God over the characters fate.

Summary: Dawn-centric. Dawn is feeling ignored. What happens when someone starts to pay attention to her. Implied Femslash so if you don't like that kind of story don't read.

A/N: Please read and review. Reviews are like my addiction and please feed to it so I get inspiration to write more. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell them to me in your reviews. I may even use some of the suggestions.

Now that the schools were closed because of everyone leaving Sunnydale Dawn Summers didn't really have anything to do during the day. Besides a little research or helping take care of wounded potentials Dawn pretty much kept to herself in her room. Sometimes she could go days before anyone noticed she was even gone. This was killing her inside. She was basically invisable and she hated that no one even bothered to notice. Was she going to turn invisible like that girl Buffy had mentioned who actually became invisible because no one noticed her in high school. Dawn hoped that wasn't the case. Dawn lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been a few days since she had helped with research and the only thing she had left her room for was either a trip to the bathroom or a trip to get some food. She wasn't sharing her room with any potentials yet, but she knew there would come a time when they would remember she was there just long enough to room a potential or two with her. Dawn sighed as she rolled over onto her side.

"Mind if I come in?"

Dawn looked up and found Kennedy standing in the doorway of her room. She had been one of the first potentials to arrive with Giles. She was one of the only potentials who even awklowledged Dawn's existance. So far she hadn't provided anything useful for them to know or learn so why would they bother to talk to her. Kennedy was different though. When they had down times Kennedy and Dawn would watch movies or talk or whatever. You could say a small friendship had come out of it. Though with the war agaisnt the first Kennedy seemed to always be busy, whether she was training or patroling with Buffy and Faith, or if she was receiving lessons for many of the other scoobies. Dawn nodded and Kennedy came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Penny for your thoughts," Kennedy said holding up a penny for Dawn to see.

Dawn couldn't help but offfer Kennedy a small smile. It was a cute joke and Dawn could see that Kennedy was trying to cheer her up.

"It's nothing," Dawn replied.

"Come on Dawn I know its not nothing,"Kennedy told her, "You up here just lying here looking all depressed while the rest of us are down stairs cheering that we took out that old vampire thing."

Dawn sighed seeing that Kennedy obviously wasn't going to stop pestering her until she was givin a truthful answer. Dawn thought about lying to Kennedy, but since she had never been good at lying she figured she would stick with the truth.

"Fine," Dawn sighed, "Look I know what I'm feeling is stupid compared to this war against the first evil, but I just feel alone."

Kennedy pulled Dawn into her arms for a hug. Dawn didn't know why but the gesture sent a chill down her back. Thoughts popped into her head and she didn't know where they came from. She pushed them from her mind just as fast as they had appeared.

"It's not stupid Dawn," Kennedy told her, "How about we go down there and I promise I won't ignore you."

Dawn saw sincerity in the other girls eyes. She knew that if she went down there maybe Kennedy would be able to get the other girls to actually notice her. She may not be a slayer or a witch, but one day she hoped to be a watcher. She saw Giles work from day to day and she knew it was something she wanted to do. Dawn slowly nodded.

"It's settled then," Kennedy told Dawn as she stood holding out her hand to help Dawn off the bed.

Dawn placed her own hand into Kennedy's. Kennedy stepped back as she pulled Dawn of the bed. She didn't see the skateboard that Xander had given to Dawn and in seconds they were on the floor with Kennedy on top of Dawn. Dawn's face was inches away from Kennedy's and she didn't know how it happened but one second they were inches apart and the next second their lips connected. It was a short kiss and Dawn hadn't exactly pushed the girl away. It ended just as fast as it had started. Kennedy climbed to her feet before helping Dawn up. They both went downstairs and were celebrating with the others. At the back of her mind was the kiss she shared with Kennedy. She wondered if it was just because Kennedy fell on top of her and she just had kissed her for some reason. It wasn't because Kennedy liked Dawn, but because it just happened. If it had meant anything wouldn't Kennedy had said something after it happened. Dawn tried to mingle with the other potentials and on the surface it looked like she was having a good time, but her mind really was processing the kiss as she tried to figure out what was going to happen now.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I should have the next chapter up soon. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short but I will try to make the next one longer. Hope you enoy.

A/N 2: Lyrics do not belong to me. They are from Rihanna's song should I.

Chapter one

I'm kinda feelin you right now  
You keep me standin tight now  
It's gettin hard to fight now  
Still I wonder when should I

When Dawn woke up the next morning she actually ventured out of her room. She went into the kitchen and was pouring herself a bowl of cereal when she noticed that the potentials were training in the back yard. As she watched Kennedy lead them in different excercises she couldn't help but wonder what had happaned last night between her and Kennedy. She had never kissed a girl before and she couldn't help but think that she might have even liked it. That didn't mean she was gay, though she had nothing against Willow. But Kennedy was the only girl that Dawn had ever found herself liking in that sort of way.She wondered if Willow was around so she could ask her. It was as if her prayers were answered as Willow walked into the kitchen a minute later.

"Morning Dawnie," Willow said.

"Morning," Dawn said, "Willow I need to talk to you about something."

Willow was preparing herself a cup of coffee at the island table when Dawn came over to her so that no one else overheard her. She didn't want anyone else to know about the confusing things that she was going through then. She knew they had other htings to worry about besides her crisis with Kennedy and her kiss.

"Sure," Willow replied, "What can I help you with?"

Dawn didn't know how to explain what had happened with Kennedy. So she started from the beginning when Kennedy first entered her room and ended her story with the kiss. She even told her about how she had felt something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was because she had never felt that way about anyone before. It didn't matter that Kennedy was a girl. She had kissed plenty of boys, okay three, but she had never felt the way she had felt when Kennedy kissed her.

"What should I do Willow?" Dawn asked.

"You ever think that she's feeling the same way?" Willow asked, "So next time you get her alone again why don't you try kissing her?"

Dawn nodded. She could try that, but she was afraid that if it really was nothing and she kissed Kennedy that she would ruin the friendship that she shared with the girl. Dawn was never one for taking chances. But this time she was going to make an exception. Kennedy had her feeling things that she never thought she would feel. She couldn't just sit back and not act on them.

"Thanks Will," Dawn said with a small smile.

"I'm glad I could help," Willow said happily, "At least that's one problem I can solve. Would you mind helping me do a little research?"

Dawn nodded and followed Willow into the dining room where books were spread across the table. Willow told her what to look for and while Willow set herself up at her laptop Dawn began to look through the various books on the table. Her 

mind was only half on the research set before her. The other part of her was thinking about how she could get Kennedy alone and how she would make her move. She had no idea that Kennedy was thinking the same thing.

Kennedy had just finished up her morning training session with Faith when they were given a break while they wait for Buffy to come back from the store with Xander. Kennedy had been so busy that morning thatt she hadn't had time to think about the kiss she had shared with Dawn. Maybe that was a good thing because suddenly she started obsessing over it and what she should do now. Did Dawn now think she was disgusting because she had kissed her or did she think it was great and wanted her to do it again? She didn't want to jepordize the friendship she had created with the younger Summers girl, but she knew she couldn't just sit back while she felt so strongly about the young girl. She knew from the moment she met Dawn that there was something she felt for her. That was why she went out of he way during her free time to talk to Dawn while the rest of the potentials usually stayed clear. While the rest of the potentials flooded into the house to get something to eat or grab a few extra minutes of sleep Kennedy went over to Faith who was smoking a ciggerette under the tree.

"Can I ask you something?" Kennedy asked Faith.

"Sure," Faith replied, "What's up?"

Kennedy explained her problem leaving out the fact that Dawn was who she was talking about. She wasn't ready to make it common knowledge that she had a thing for Buffy's little sister. She watched as Faith took a long drag of her ciggerette as she thought about her response to Kennedy's problem.

"I think your talking to the wrong slayer on this one," Faith replied a moment later.

Even though she knew Faith was right it was as if she could just walk up to Buffy and tell her she had kissed her sister and ask what she could do about it. That was the same reason why she couldn't ask any of the other scoobies. She knew they were probally all very protective of Dawn. But Faith was a different story. Faith had just come back into the picture and even Kennedy could see that things were still a little uneasy with her and Buffy.

"It's not something I can actually ask Buffy," Kennedy admitted.

Kennedy watched as Faith thought about it. Then Faith's eyes widened a little bit as she realized why Kennedy couldn't go to the older slayer for help. She dropped her ciggerette on the ground and put it out with the heel of her foot. Faith thought back to every time she had seen Kennedy and Dawn interact. She soon realized that Kennedy was the only person Dawn seemed to be talking to the last week or two. She wondered if it had to do with the war and how everyone was on high alert with not much time to spare for her. Or was it because she was really interested in Kennedy as well.

"I say you kiss her again and see what happens?" Faith told her, "I know Dawn and even if she doesn't feel the same way, which I think she does, she's not going to cut you out just because of that."

Kennedy nodded taking in what Faith had told her. She then decided next time she got Dawn alone she was going to go for it. She just hoped Faith was right and that if Dawn really didn't feel the same way then she wouldn't hate her. Though she really hoped that Faith was right and that Dawn really did have feelings for her as well.


End file.
